


Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Hiding, M/M, Making Out, Mocking, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era stata una lunga giornata, e si preannunciava già ancora più lunga.Né a Hikaru né a Yuto era mai importato troppo dei propri impegni; lavorare insieme aveva i suoi lati negativi, ma aveva decisamente i suoi benefici. Avevano meno occasioni di sentire la mancanza l’uno dell’altro, dato che erano praticamente sempre insieme.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko!

**Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko!**

**(I ragazzi hanno un sacco di problema)**

Era stata una lunga giornata, e si preannunciava già ancora più lunga.

Né a Hikaru né a Yuto era mai importato troppo dei propri impegni; lavorare insieme aveva i suoi lati negativi, ma aveva decisamente i suoi benefici. Avevano meno occasioni di sentire la mancanza l’uno dell’altro, dato che erano praticamente sempre insieme.

L’unica cosa di cui potevano – perlopiù Hikaru – lamentarsi, erano i problemi che incontravano quando volevano effettivamente stare _insieme_.

Quel giorno Yaotome aveva individuato una stanza vuota agli studi dove stavano girando il nuovo PV, e una volta che entrambi ebbero finito con le riprese singole e dovevano attendere per la parte in cui avrebbero ballato insieme a tutti gli altri, aveva trascinato Yuto lì dentro, un ghigno malizioso in volto.

“Non faremo sesso a dieci metri da tutti i nostri amici, Hikaru.” gli aveva detto subito Yuto, senza lasciare che il più grande dicesse una parola o facesse una mossa.

Hikaru scosse la testa, il sorriso ancora sul suo viso.

“Per una volta non stavo pensando al sesso, giuro.” si protese verso di lui, spingendolo contro la parete. “Ma non penso di poter resistere ancora a lungo. Siamo stati qui un’eternità, e abbiamo ancora un sacco di tempo prima di finire. Ho bisogno del mio fidanzato per un po’, non del mio compagno di gruppo.” mormorò, poi si avvicinò ancora di più e lo baciò.

Yuto poteva tranquillamente conviverci.

Schiuse di buon grado le labbra per dare accesso a Hikaru, spingendo la lingua nella bocca del più grande non appena gliene diede la possibilità.

Si spostarono, a prescindere dalla sua volontà, e in qualche modo si ritrovò con la schiena contro un divano che non aveva nemmeno visto. Aprì le gambe per far spazio al più grande, che approfittò della posizione per spingere in avanti i fianchi.

Ed era lì che Yuto metteva il limite.

“Te l’ho detto, Hikka.” lo avvisò, allontanandosi quanto poteva e sollevandosi sui gomiti.

“Disse quello con le gambe aperte.” il fidanzato ridacchiò. “Stavo solo seguendo la corrente, credevo avessi cambiato idea.”

“No.” lo rassicurò Yuto, scuotendo la testa. “Allora, puoi scendere a patti con la mancanza di sesso o scenderai a patti con il fatto che mi alzi e me ne vada?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Hikaru fece un verso lamentoso, avvicinandosi di più a lui.

“Credo che cercherò di controllare i miei bisogni.” obbedì, poi tornò velocemente a baciarlo.

Stava andando avanti da un po’, quando si allontanò di nuovo e gemette, scuotendo la testa.

“Sai, non credo proprio che sia colpa mia. Me la rendi davvero dura pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa.” si lamentò, facendo ridere il più piccolo.

“‘Duro’ è la parola giusta.” lo prese in giro. “Ma, sul serio Hikka, non ho fatto assolutamente niente che possa essere considerato istigatore. È tutto nella tua testa. E nei tuoi pantaloni.”

Hikaru si sedette, tirandolo con sé finché il più piccolo non fu per metà seduto in grembo a lui.

“Vivi e respiri. Il più delle volte, è sufficiente per essere considerato istigatore.” disse, protendendosi per dargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. “Questa giornata è stata orribile. Non vedo l’ora di essere a casa.” mosse la bocca verso il collo del più piccolo, usando un velo di denti. “La prima cosa che farò sarà chiuderci a chiave in camera da letto e non lasciarti uscire fino a domattina.” continuò, la sua bocca senza sosta.

“Ambizioso. Non abbiamo ancora cenato e, guardiamo in faccia la realtà, non siamo più così giovani.” rispose Yuto, la voce non tanto ferma come gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Hikaru, comunque, lo ignorò.

“Poi, credo che ti toglierò tutti i vestiti di dosso. Onestamente, non ti servono a niente. Mai. Secondo me ti dovrebbe essere proibito indossarli.” si spostò sulla sua spalla, spostando la maglietta e leccando lungo la clavicola.

“Ottimo. Sarebbe appropriato e non attirerebbe l’attenzione su di me. Possiamo lavorarci.” Yuto portò la mano dietro la testa del fidanzato, passandogli le dita fra i capelli e tenendolo fermo lì.

“Esattamente.” continuò Hikaru, distratto dalla pelle del più piccolo. “Poi ti butterò sul letto, ti bacerò tanto quanto ci vorrà perché la mia bocca diventi una cosa sola con la tua. E poi farò l’amore con te finché nessuno dei due potrà farcela più.”

E, per quanto fosse stato coinvolto nelle parole del più grande fino a quel punto, Yuto drizzò la schiena e lo spinse via con una smorfia.

“Andiamo, Hikka!” si lamentò. “Lo sai che odio quando la metti in questo modo. Siamo uomini, per amor del cielo.” gli fece notare, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“E allora?” Hikaru scosse la testa, poco impressionato. “Non siamo uomini di Neanderthal. Non capisco perché ti dia fastidio.” si avvicinò, leccandogli giocosamente il labbro inferiore. “Non ci amiamo?”

Yuto si agitò, a disagio.

“Certo che sì. Ma...”

“E non abbiamo forse una relazione carnale?” continuò il più grande, ghignando. Yuto gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Sì.” ammise, a denti stretti.

“Ecco. Quindi posso dire che voglio fare l’amore con te come mi pare e piace, e tu puoi solo stare lì e prenderlo.” inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che è comunque quello che fai di solito.”

Yuto spalancò gli occhi, dandogli un colpo sulla spalla.

“Ti faccio vedere chi sta lì e lo...” si lanciò contro di lui, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e stendere sul divano. Gli montò a cavalcioni, tenendogli le mani ferme sopra la testa e abbassandosi per baciarlo ancora, con più violenza adesso.

“Va bene, hai vinto.” gli disse Hikaru dopo un po’, allontanandosi per respirare. “Sei un membro molto attivo di questa relazione e non mi prenderò mai più gioco di te.” concesse.

Yuto annuì, soddisfatto, ma non si spostò.

“Lo farai.” disse. “Ma posso prendere anche questo.” ammise, poi sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo, come se non potesse farne a meno.

Erano ancora nel bel mezzo del bacio, e così presi che non sentirono nemmeno la porta che si apriva.

“Fantastico.” sentirono dire a una voce familiare, e almeno quello parve catturare la loro attenzione.

Saltarono su e si affrettarono a sedersi composti sul divano. Yuto arrossì violentemente, mentre Hikaru non sembrava troppo preoccupato.

I loro amici erano tutti sulla soglia della porta, e li guardavano con varie sfumature di derisione e disapprovazione in viso. Apparentemente, era stato Yamada a parlare.

“Colti sul fatto come una coppia di adolescenti in preda a una crisi ormonale.” li prese in giro Kei, incrociando le braccia.

“State insieme da un secolo. Non dovreste aver superato questa fase una cosa come cinque anni fa?” chiese Yuri, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.

Yuto si girò verso Hikaru, chiedendo silenziosamente aiuto.

“Non saprei.” disse il più grande, scrollando le spalle. “Non credo che sia davvero una fase. Dopotutto...” scoccò un’occhiata al fidanzato, ghignando. “Siamo uomini, no?”

I loro amici si persero lo scherzo, ma Yuto no. Si alzò, colpendolo dietro la testa, irritato.

“La fase è ufficialmente finita.” lo informò, poi si diresse verso la porta, superando gli altri con un’espressione che sperava essere il più dignitosa possibile.

“È arrabbiato.” Yuya informò Hikaru.

“Suppongo che non ci saranno tocchi inappropriati sul lavoro per un po’.” aggiunse Daiki, ridacchiando.

Hikaru si alzò e scrollò le spalle, affatto imbarazzato.

“Non che voi sappiate.” disse loro, poi pigramente andò nella stessa direzione di Yuto, sperando di raggiungerlo.

Che facesse pure il duro davanti agli altri. Hikaru lo sapeva, si trattava solo di trovare un posto un po’ più isolato.


End file.
